Christmas Day Nine
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Hey guys,**

So sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. Just been a long stressful week. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. But I'll need a little time to get the rest of the series up. I'm to have it finished by next Friday though.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

 **King**

 **One Shot. The great King Edward is a guest in the home of Lord Charles, his daughter catching the eyes of the King. Lemon. Rated M.**

 **Prologue**

Having spent hours riding through his lands, King Edward had stopped at the grand estates of Lord Charles' residence. He was a close advisor of the King and a true supporter. And his daughter, a lady of the Queen.

"Your Majesty."

Bowing to the King, Lord Charles, welcomed the man into his home. They drank wine as they feasted. The young Lady Isabella was alone in her drawing room, not being allowed to join her father and the King. She listened to their boisterous laughter as she attempted to read in the quiet of her bedroom.

Once the King and Lord Charles had both retired to bed, Lady Isabella dismissed her maid for the evening. She had been prepared for bed, but had continued reading, now with silence. In the early hours of the morning, her door was opened, waking her from her light slumber. Scrambling out of her bed, she grabbed the hand mirror that was beside her bed. At the sight of the King, she sighed loudly in relief.

"My King."

Curtseying, she pulled a sheet around her body.

"You shouldn't be here, my King."

"And yet, here I am."

He approached her, cupping her face with both his hands.

"You did not think I would visit you whilst I am a guest of your father?"

"Have you changed your mind?"

"About what?"

"My position in the castle."

"I have come to a decision."

"And what may that be?"

Kissing her passionately, the King ripped the sheet from around her shoulders. His lips slid from hers as he slipped his hand under her nightgown. She gasped when his fingers touched her, and her hands gripped the soft material of his shirt. Lifting her into his arms, he lay her onto her bed.

"You will make me your Mistress?"

"Yes. You will return with me to your place in my bed. You have teased me for too long."

"I only wanted to wait until I knew of your true intentions."

"That plan of yours was not completely successful though, was it?"

He kissed her again, his hands pulling at her nightgown. Her body was pressed into his, her large breasts seeking attention. Sliding her nightgown over her head, he groaned at the sight of her bare body. He nipped her breast between his teeth. One of his hands slid down her leg with his thumb on the inside of her knee. Pushing at his trousers, he climbed between her legs.

"You will be my Mistress, Bella. And everyone will know it."

Thrusting into her, they both groaned loudly. He held her chin tightly, kissing her aggressively as he thrust into her. His other hand held her thigh in a tight grip by the side of his hip. She pulled at his hair roughly, loving everything he was doing to her. As he grew closer to ecstasy, he kissed down to her throat. Leaning her head back into the pillows, she lifted her hips a little. She moaned loudly, her wet core clenching around his length before her juices soaked him. He grunted against her throat and squirted his seed deep inside of her.

He lay himself out beside her and pulled her into the side of his chest. Her fingers ran around his bare chest, grinning up at him.

"I'll have a carriage send for you in a few days. Will that be enough time for you to have all of your belongings packed up?"

"All of them?"

"Yes. You will take up permanent residence in the castle. As my Mistress, I expect you to be within my vicinity at all times."

"I will have everything ready by the end of the week."

Hooking his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head back and pecked her lips.

"What about Tanya?"

"What about her? What happens between us has nothing to do with my wife. I'll have her sent north for some time so that she isn't around. I know what she is capable of, and I don't want her around when you arrive."

"What is she capable off?"

"You don't have to worry about her. I will deal with her."

"She wouldn't have an attempt on my life, would she?"

"Tanya is Tanya. And she may be Queen, but I will not let anyone harm you."

On the inside, Bella was freaking out, but she kept a calm façade. She had heard rumours about some of the Queen's threats and devious actions. She could be very wicked when she wanted to be. She was not someone you wanted to cross.

 **-x-**

 **I will be continuing this story later this year.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
